wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Farmel Arianrhod
Farmel Arianrhod is an antagonist from Wild Arms 4, serving as the defense expert of Brionac as well as Lambda's lover. Farmel plays at being somewhat irresponsible and lighthearted, but this is very much a front. She is loyal first and foremost to Lambda, and will happily give her life for him - not out of a sense of duty and obligation, but out of her love for him. Due to her amazing defensive prowess, she is known as "Asgard" among the ranks. Just as her codename "Asgard" is a reference to Norse mythology, her surname serves as a reference to Welsh mythology. It also literally means "silver wheel," which aptly describes the design of her shield. Wild Arms 4 For the majority of the game, Farmel stays by Lambda's side and away from the front lines. When Lambda's Elite has dwindled down to just the two of them, however, Farmel is forced to confront the protagonists during the game's climax at Illsveil Prison once Jude destroys Gungnir, the island's defense systems. She claims that humans are currently too weak to live in Filgaia, and that people must evolve to survive, to which Jude responds that he doesn't understand, much to her disappointment. She then engages them in battle. Due to her powerful defenses, Farmel almost seems impregnable. However, once her weaknesses are deduced, Farmel is soundly defeated, to her surprise. But even after this, she refuses to let the party get past her. She tempts Jude into attempting to attack her, but blocks the attack. She prepares to counter, but is left open to the others' counterattacks. Jude then fires off one last blast into her that totally defeats Farmel. She asks Jude how he was able to attack her without any fear. He explains that despite being afraid, he firmed his resolve and went on the offensive. He then tells her that he believed in his friends to aid him, which impresses her. She then tells the party to move on and ask Lambda himself his intentions. Realizing that the defense system will repair itself overtime, Farmel destroys it herself, causing an explosion that robs her of her eyesight. After Lambda's defeat at the hands of Jude and his friends, she finds her way to the weakened commander, and asks if he had intended to lose to them in order for them to topple the Divine Weapon. He responds that he changed his initial plan to help them so that they can stop it, having left the future to them out of trust, to which Farmel agrees on. Farmel is asked if she would like to come with him to the future, and agrees as long as he'll be her eyes to see the world. Both Farmel and Lambda then supposedly die in an embrace as a portion of the cave under Illsviel collapses on top of them. Wild Arms 4 Bio A Commander of the Brionac Forces. She is also known as the "shield" which protects Lambda. Despite her lighthearted demeanor and teasing words, her faith in Lambda is absolute and she guards him with her life. Category:Wild Arms 4 characters Category:Brionac Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses